Prioritization of production systems updates with the latest security patches may be challenging. Validation of each patch may require extensive testing on limited set of systems to detect potential incompatibilities. Security may be a high priority but may compete with uptime and time to market. The impact of security patching on applications may not be known due to unavailability of focused tests, resulting in longer than usual regression tests.